A Daughter of Hades and A Shadow Charmer
by PjoFablehavenGoneHeirGreenrLym
Summary: Mia a shadow charmer meets Nevaeh a daughter of Hades. Read about lives. Bad summery I know. R&R plz. Rated T cause i feel like it! Set a 100 years after TLO and KDP, Heroes of Olympus did happen. 3rd story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! I've been waiting for somebody to do a Nico meet Seth fanfic (I might still do one but they'd most likely be vErY OOC) so I'm doing a daughter of Hades meets a shadow charmer fanfic instead! Takes place 100 years after TLO and KDP, and Heroes of Olympus did happen. **

**Now here it is fanfic peoples!**

**5th**** Grade **

**Mia's POV**

My day was going fine, until I saw a girl walk out of the shadows. You would think that would freak me out wouldn't you? Well you're wrong in fact I was ecstatic. I mean wouldn't you be to if you just learned there was another of your kind out there, your age!

Hi, I'm Mia Tellronceo (pronounced _ME-a tell-RON-ceO_) but my friends call me Mia. I am 10 years old and I'm a shadow charmer. And what you ask is a shadow charmer? Well look it up! Cause I don't feel like explaining it. I am the I-don't-know-how-many-greats great granddaughter of Seth Sorenson the shadow charmer so that's most likely where I got it from. Now back to my intro. I go to a boarding school in Iowa. I don't have many friends cause I 'm so gothic. When I'm not at this horrid school I'm in Connecticut at Fablehaven my home.I have a little brother who's 2 and a little sister on the way. Now that's all you need to know about me for now, back to the story!

I am now fallowing the girl. She is walking into the office so now I use my powers to shade walk. I walk into the darkest corner of the principals office and wait.

"Hello, you must be Nevaeh please sit," the principal Mr. Malkson says. "So you're a transfer student from Long Island New York right?" she nodes "Well I hope you'll fell right at home here. Now how about we get one of the students to show you around, ok?" I quickly run out of the office and pretend I'm walking to class. "Oh, Mia can you come here quickly?" Mr. M asks

"What's up Mr. M?" I ask like I didn't know.

"I'd like you to meet Nevaeh Johnson, she's a new student and I would also like you to show her around."

"If I show her around do I get out of class?"

"Yes Mia you do, but you still have to do the homework."

"Fine with me, come on Nevaeh lets go."

"Okay..."she answers while I pull her down the hall.

"How 'bout I show you outside first?" I ask without giving her a choice.

Once we're outside I look around to make sure no ones around to hear us then I turn around and say "Look don't try to deny it I know what you are."

"What am I exactly?"

"Don't play games with me, I'm a shadow charmer to so I know a shadow charmer when I see one, especially when I see said one, walk out of the shadows."

"Wait you saw that? Never mind and besides I'm not a shadow armor-"

"Shadow charmer." I correct her earning a glare.

"Shadow _charmer,_ I'm a demigod."

"What-the-hoeusa's a demigod?"

"You know the Greek myths?" I nod "Well their real and a demigod is when one of their parents is a Greek god or goddess."

"So one of your parents is a god?"

"Yup, my dad is Hades. Now what's a shadow charmer?"

"A shadow charmer is basically a person who can shade walk, talk to ghost, ghouls ect, and is immune to magical fear."

A bell rings signaling lunch. So we go inside, on the way to the cafeteria I point out places. When we get to the cafeteria we get our lunch and sit down at a empty table.

"So where are all your friends?" Nevaeh asks.

"What friends?" I reply

"Oh, I get it you're the 'outcast' with only one friend."

"What do you mean? I don't have any friends. Here at least."

"Yes you do. You have me. I've always been the outcast to, so if we become friends we wont be outcasts anymore."

"A yeah we will be."

"Well we'll be less outcast-tic." she says and I laugh "What?"

"Outcast-tic?"

"Yes outcast-tic, you got a problem with it?"

"No ma'am."

"Good." and we laughed.

It was a start of a beautiful friendship.

**Sophomore Year**

**Nevaeh's POV **

"Come on Mia, are we'll be late." I said as I ran faster.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She replied. Right now we are on are way to our first day of Sophomore year. It was raining. We were walking/running to school. You do the math.

Oh, I should tell you that in 7th grade me and my mother moved to Florida and Mia got permission to move in with me. And I have been to Fablehaven but Mia has not been to Camp cause of the whole mortals-not-aloud-thing. So every summer I go to camp and Mia goes to Fablehaven. And her family knows about the gods. Back to the story.

When we got inside the doors we looked at each other and burst out laughing, first day and we were soaking wet, then the bell rang. Good thing we got are schedules last week, and we had every class but 3 together. We went straight to math, still laughing and still soaking wet.

The day went pretty fast. At lunch we were still wet but not _as _soaking as we were and the rain stopped. When school ended there was only a few big puddles left. When we were almost home Mia's phone rang, and when she answered I heard somebody talking fast on the other end, then she hung up and turned to me. "Vaeh I need to get to Fablehaven _now." _She said in a panicked voice.

"Ok grab on," when she grabbed on to my arm I shadow traveled us there. When we emerged from the shadows in the front yard of the house what we saw shocked even me. And its very hard to shock me I've seen to many shocking things.

**A/N soooooooooooooo did ya like it? Let me know in a review. I wont be updating till I get a review to tell me to continue. Soooooooooooooo REVIEW!**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ ANYWAYS

**Hey People of Fanfiction!**

**I'm sorry but this story is being put on hold**

**for the time being**

**because I have over booked(?) myself**

**I have 5 stories on here**

**1 on wattpad which is the story I'm focusing on right now **

**I will delete this once I upload**

**I'm sorry but this is not the only story I'm putting on hold**

**I will put this on every story I am putting on hold.**

**_No_ this is _not_ up for adoption**

**but if someone wants to Co-write with me I _might_ consider it **

**but if you want to co-write you will have to had read every Percy Jackson book**

**and have at least one Percy fanfic on here.**

**I'm sorry but I have to do it... It will not be on hold for more than 3 months...**

**Goodbye **

**For**

**Now**

**;~/**

**P.S. If you want to read my original story on wattpad there is a link to my wattpad profile on my profile on this site. **

**P.S.S. My original story is called:**

**Averting My Gaze**

**...**

**Bye for real now!**

**(P.S.S.S the story A Daughter of Hades meets a Shadow Charmer will have one more chapter before its put on hold)**


End file.
